


Nicolantha, the witch

by Lilliburlero



Category: The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliburlero/pseuds/Lilliburlero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected, but very welcome, arrival at Mariot Chase.</p><p>*</p><p>Advisory: pregnancy, reference to minor character death, (off-screen) Patrick being Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicolantha, the witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nineveh_uk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nineveh_uk/gifts).



> Nineveh_uk challenged me to write this as part of one of those 'fic I'll never write' memes: 'Nicola Merrick, contented wife of Patrick and mother of (his) seven children.'

It had been a difficult pregnancy, Nicola reflected, and not just because of her age, though the difference between Nineteen and Forty-Eight (or for that matter Twenty-Nine and Forty-Eight) in these matters was not to be sneezed at. It had been a bit of a shock that it had happened at all, for starters: she thought she was _definitely_ past it. Then there had been the terrific huha when, befuddled by the foggy brain characteristic of the condition, she'd let slip how she'd contrived nearly two decades of barrenness after that first, remarkably fertile one. She probably shouldn't have said what she did about her late mother-in-law's gynaecological history, but she kept expecting that to turn into one of those wee-hours sheet-kicking remorses, and it never had. 

And she wasn't sure—still wasn't _quite_ sure, though letters announcing the impending happy event had duly received six replies from locations as widely separated as the Falklands and Singapore, their respective tones ranging from _sardonically amused_ (Rollo) to _almost indecently thrilled_ (Anthony)—how the others would take it. Terence was home on leave from Dartmouth next week—she supposed she'd start to find out then.

Nicola looked down fondly at the little being in the Jacobean oak cradle with its battleship-print chintz curtains. Rather to her surprise, she'd found each time that she liked them best at the Winston Churchill stage. Helena Pamela Rowan Virginia Lawrence Rose Merrick (thank God Kay and Ann hadn't minded; Rowan hadn't either, of course, but Nick wasn't having any of that, particularly after Lawrie kicked up a stink because they'd done age and not alphabetical order). Seventh child of a seventh child.

Her daughter's eyes opened and for the first time focussed properly on hers with a look deep blue-green and comically grave. She uttered an indignant, hawkish chuckle and flailed imperiously. It was most peculiar, Nicola thought, obeying the command to be picked up: her life had contained a reasonable dole of irritations and frustrations, perhaps, but she had never considered it in any way wanting. Now, though, it felt unprecedentedly complete. And about to become very, very interesting.


End file.
